Sacrifices
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they're yours. If they don't, they never were. One shot. Takes place during Day of Doom. What if Evan's death wasn't an accident. What if, he meant for it to happen?


There was no turning back.

Evan charged at the middle-aged Vesper, punching him on the face and then delivering a knuckle sandwich on his abdomen. The man went crashing to the ground, crimson fluid flowing down from his mouth.

A month ago, Evan was a person who couldn't even have hurt a fly. And now here he was, taking down about a ten men with a single blow.

Alas, this is how unpredictable and cruel life could be.

But, he was willing to do it all for her.

_Amy._

Evan's eyes drifted over to his girlfriend, and even though they had been dating for about an year now, his heart did a little somersault. She did tend to have that effect on him.

For the first time in his life, Evan Tolliver could actually say he was in love.

Sure, there had been a couple of girls before Amy, but they didn't stand a chance before the red head. Amy Cahill was simply something else. She didn't care about the silliest things, like most teenage girls did. Sure, she was shy, but if you really got to know her, Amy was simply a different person.

And he loved that about her.

Actually, Evan loved everything about her. Those emerald orbs, hair the color of autumn leaves and the cute faint freckles that existed on her porcelain cheeks.

But more than her looks, Amy's personality was the thing that had lured Evan in.

And apparently, it had lured Jake Rosenbloom in too.

Evan looked at the eighteen year old in disgust, whilst charging a punch on a Vesper's shoulder. He knew that there was definitely something going on between Jake and his girlfriend; and it was something way more than friendship.

Evan trusted his girlfriend, but he didn't really trust that Rosenbloom character. Oh well, after all this was over, he and Amy could be like a proper couple again; going on dates, studying together, volunteering for charity work together.

And, most importantly, Jake would return back to wherever the hell he had dropped from.

But, for now, Evan had to concentrate on taking down the Vespers.

_Blam!_

Evan's train of thought was rattled by the stupid, but large, Vesper who had just knocked into him.

_Someone's going to die,_ Evan picked himself up, and rushed toward the moron. But before he could do anything, a second person caught him from behind. Evan wriggled to free himself, but his attacker was much more stronger.

Evan watched in horror as the person who had just knocked him down was now advancing toward Amy. She and all the other Cahills were too busy fighting off the other Vespers to notice.

Evan immediately pushed his hand back with excessive force, so that his elbow rammed into the Vesper's stomach. The person went down with such great force, that he hit his head on the marble floor and blacked out.

Evan ran toward his girlfriend and her soon-to-be attacker, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach on time. The room was far too big, and Evan was on the other end of Amy's side. Also, the man was already dangerously close to the girl, and Evan saw something emerge from his pocket.

_A gun!_

The boy ran as fast as he could, and was just about to pounce on the assaulter, when a second figure punched the gun out of the Vesper's hand.

It was Jake.

Evan just watched as he saw Jake hit the man again and again, to the point where he had driven the man to actually beg for mercy. The fight had also gained Amy's attention, and she ran to the teenager.

"Jake, are you OK?" The girl asked frantically, searching the Rosenbloom for injuries.

"I should be asking you that. The bastard almost shot you!" A hug was exchanged between the two, while Evan just stood there, among all the havoc.

"Jake, we'll talk later. There are still some bad guys left for us to finish off." The eighteen year old nodded in response, and very soon the two had departed again.

While Evan just stood there, dumbfounded.

He really didn't know what to think.

How hadn't he seen it before?

Sure, he loved Amy, but did she love him back?

As much as Evan had tried to escape the truth, he knew that he couldn't anymore.

All the Skype sessions he had with Amy proved the fact. He had looked into her eyes, longing to see it. Evan had seen concern, happiness and care in Amy's eyes.

And that was all for him.

But the one thing he had wanted to see for so long wasn't there.

And it never would be.

_Love._

All Evan wanted to see was the sparkle in her eyes, similar to the one he always got while talking to her. But, he had never seen it in her eyes, not in the 389 days they had spent together.

Yet, today, in just mere seconds, that sparkle was there in her eyes.

But it was not directed at him.

Evan had observed the way Amy had looked at Jake, her eyes brimming with concern and tears.

And Love.

The same thing had been present in Jake's eyes too.

They both deserved to be with each other. They were the perfect two, but that could never happen with Evan around.

Why?

Evan loved Amy. Truly loved her, and that is why, he knew her. He knew that she would never leave Evan, no way, she was far too sweet for that.

And there was no way Evan could dump her.

But, he couldn't be in this relationship, it just wouldn't feel like a whole; now that Evan had seen the true feelings Amy and Jake held for each other.

A man charged at Evan, who caught him easily into a headlock.

Suddenly, Evan knew what to do.

He loosened his grip on the man, who immediately wriggled out of Evan's grasp. Evan held up his hands in surrender.

"Go ahead. Shoot me."

The Vesper didn't need telling twice. A shot was fired, as a body fell to the ground.

_Thud._

* * *

A few seconds passed by, as Evan's vision slowly started getting blurry. He saw Amy rushing toward him, tears in her eyes.

"Evan. No, please, don't go!"

He smiled.

"This sucks, doesn't it?"

Those were his last words, as he heard Amy say something about how he was going to be 'all fine'.

But he was already fine.

Because, Amy was fine, and that was all that mattered to him. She and Jake could now be happy together, and he stood in their way no more.

With a last gasp, the Tolliver rested his head on the ground and soon, drifted on to a peaceful slumber, the whole time, a single thought going through his brain.

_If you love someone, set them free. _

* * *

And that is just what he had did.

* * *

**This is about Evan, and it takes place during Day of Doom, at the time of the other fight (Not the main one). It basically shows how he sacrificed himself to make Amy happy.**

**I hope it was clear, and I hope you liked it. Evan is an amazing character, and his death was lame and unnecessary.**

**R.I.P. Evan Joseph Tolliver.**

_**-Ghost.**_


End file.
